The Truth  can you overcome it?
by loopylacey
Summary: Molly decides to tell Sally the truth about baby Jacks dad but Sally wants to keep her family together. They are unaware that someone else is upstairs.


**This is my first Sophie/Sian story and my first chapter story so we'll see how it goes. It's about Molly telling Sally the truth about Jack's paternity.**

Sally opened the door to her house and stepped inside lugging bags of shopping in both her hands. She kicked the door closed with her foot and put the shopping on the table. She was about to call upstairs to see if anyone was around to help with the shopping when the doorbell rang. Sally groaned and walked over to the door and was surprised to see Molly Dobbs with her son Jack in her arms on the doorstep.

'Hi Molly, come in, would you like a cup of tea?' Sally asked politely. A few months ago her and molly did not get along well but recently they had become almost friends.

'Hi Sally, erm no thanks, I'm not stopping long, I need to talk to you about something' Molly replied nervously. Molly didn't want to tell Sally the truth about her and Kevin but she felt like she had no choice, she still had feelings for Kevin and in order to be with him she had to get Sally out of the picture. She felt slightly sorry for Sally and Kevin's daughters, Rosie and Sophie after all they had done nothing wrong and their family was about to be destroyed. She pushed her feeling of guilt aside and stepped into the Webster's house.

'Kevin and the girls not here?' Molly asked casually as she took a seat on the sofa with jack asleep in her arms.

'Kevin's still at work, Rosie's out with friends, and I'm not sure where Soph and Sian are' Sally told her, 'Would you mind waiting her a few minuted while i put the shopping away' Sally said gesturing to the table where the shopping bags were piled up.

'Actually this is really important, could you leave the shopping?' Molly asked. If she waited any longer she would lose her nerve and not tell Sally the truth.

'Sure, are you ok, is Jack ok?' Sally asked concerned looking from Molly to the baby.

'Yeah we're fine, it's just erm I need to tell you that... erm...you have the right to know that...well... Tyrone's not Jack's father' Molly slowly stuttered.

Whatever Sally was expecting it wasn't that.

'What?, What do you mean he's not Jack's father?' Sally asked Molly confused as to why Molly was confessing this now and to her of all people, they weren't close friends after all.

'I mean Tyrone isn't Jack's biological father, I...I had an affair.

'Oh my god, does Tyrone know? Sally asked shocked at Molly's confession.

'No he doesn't, not yet anyway? Molly told Sally feeling a bit more confident.

'What do you mean not yet, you can't seriously be thinking of telling him, he'll be crushed, he loves that little baby? Sally said still confused as to why Molly was telling her this. 'Who did you have the affair with, if you don't mind me asking?' Sally asked curiously, after all she loved a bit of gossip as much as the next person.

'I had an affair with a married man, we ended the affair before I found out I was pregnant but we were both going to leave our other half's and be together properly. I was going to leave Tyrone and he was going to leave his wife. I know Tyrone loves Jack and he'll be crushed but I still love the man I had the affair with and I want to make a go of things with him and in order to do that Tyrone and the man's wife need to know the truth' Molly explained.

'Is the man still married, is it really worth breaking up two marriages when it might not even work out with this man? What about Tyrone, don't you love him anymore' Sally asked gently, 'and not to be rude but why are you telling me all this? She continued.

'He's still married but hopefully not for long, I do love Tyrone, I just love this other man more and I think we could have a great future together'. Molly took a deep breath, 'and I'm telling you this because there's something else you need to know'.

But they were interrupted by baby Jack's crying, he had woken up from his nap.

'He needs a nappy change' stated Molly standing up from the sofa, 'I'll be back in a few minutes'

'I'll do it', said Sally, holding her arms out for the baby.

'Are you sure?' Asked Molly unsure as to whether she should let Sally hold Jack given what she was about to tell her.

'Yes of course I'm sure, I know how to change a nappy, when the girls were babies, Kevin wasn't very hands on so I've had plenty of experience in that department and he is my godson, I have to look after him sometime' Sally smiled at Molly although she was still saddened by the fact that he wasn't Tyrone's son. Would she still be his godmother if Molly left Tyrone for Jack's biological father?

Sighing Molly handed Jack over to Sally, along with Jack's nappy bag and Sally left the room with Jack. As Jack's crying died down, Molly took a few deep breaths and sat back down with her head in her hands waiting for Sally to come back so she could tell her the truth.

* * *

Upstairs, someone was standing on the landing looking shocked at what they had just heard but they had a feeling it wasn't over as it sounded like Molly had more to say. The person decided to stay upstairs and let Molly and Sally finish their discussion as they sounded like they didn't want to be disturbed given the seriousness of what they were talking about.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Who do you think is upstairs listening in on the conversation, Rosie, maybe Jason as he's Rosie's boyfriend, Sian, Sophie, maybe Tyrone has Kevin's keys because he needed the toilet? Who knows, let me know what you think! And I know in Corrie Tyrone and Molly live opposite the garage but they might not in my story.**


End file.
